Drabble Collection
by Blooappall
Summary: Just a random collection of drabbles, musings and insane theories. Mostly drabbles though, so don't be afraid :D Different story arcs with different shipping. So far there's Zutara, Kataang and JetZuko :D
1. A Step In A Different Direction

A/N: Basically what I'm doing here is posting my odd drabbles, theories and musings. It'll mainly be drabbles though.

Do comment on them, and tell me what you think could be improved.

* * *

Katara ran her hand over Zuko's cheek, trying to work out how the scar could be healed, if it _could_ be healed. There was a loud rumble from behind her, and Katara jumped, her grip on the oasis water slackening. She stumbled forwards, catching it again, but in the process she bumped into Zuko, sending them both falling to the floor. 

They landed with a thud, Katara between Zuko's legs and the ex-prince gasping as the air was driven from his lungs.

"Get away from her!" Aang raced across the room, pulling Katara off Zuko. He wheezed as the avatar continued his tirade, finally managing to get his diaphragm under some semblance of control. He looked up at a sharp crack and saw Katara standing over him, glaring at the Avatar, who had a sharp red handprint on his cheek. Iroh was grinning, and winked at him. The conclusion hit him like a ton of bricks.

_She was defending him…_

* * *

_ Now, the italicised notes are written by me, Talbeth._

She's my muse. The ones like this are by me, the author.

_In case you didn't realise, this drabble is us fangirling about the season finale. Needs work, but we think it gets the general idea across._

_Like she said, reviews are appreciated._

The creators of my fandom lurk secretly, and may very well be reading this.

_lolz hi mike and brian!_


	2. Grandchildren!

As the two benders moved closer together, the watcher smiled. It had taken weeks of plotting, bribing Aang and Toph, making sure Sokka was out of the way and finally,_ finally_, finding an activity that they could do together.

Making dinner.

It was going quite well, to judge by the delicious smells rising from the pot over the fire. Zuko was about to tip some salt in when Katara caught his hand, yanking it back. Where Zuko normally would have snapped at her, he paused, waiting for an explanation, listening intently as the waterbender spoke.

_Grand-Uncle Iroh!_ thought the watching firebender gleefully.

* * *

_We just love this idea, don't you?_

It's so plausable that Iroh would do something like this.

_Reviews please!_

The creators of my fandom lurk secretly, and may very well be reading this.

_lolz hi mike and brian!_


	3. What Can Benders Do?

Theories and speculations on what the benders can and cannot do.

**

* * *

**

**Waterbending:**

Manipulating water

Manipulating plants (contain water)

Manipulation of human actions (human body is primarily composed of water and the healing works at the cellular level) _can the victim fight against it?_

Healing (at the cellular level) _could the healers use the water in the body's cells, or do they have to apply it externally?_

Manipulating substances with a large percentage of water (mud, quicksand)

Manipulating alcohol/oil _if treated right, it combusts. Does this mean they can control fire to some extent?_

Sucking the water from the body (killing by dehydration, or boosting bending water)

Manipulation of weather (moisture in clouds/air)

**Earthbending:**

Manipulating earth/rock

Manipulation of lava (with firebender?)

Sensing using vibrations

Reconstructing elements/minerals (crushing coal diamonds)

Manipulating metal

**Airbending:**

Manipulating air

Manipulation of weather through air currents

Murder through suffocation (bending the air out of a person's lungs)

Kill fires (removing source of air)

Creating a vacuum

Manipulating dust particles in the air

Drying clothes of self and others (note: not kind to make-up and fine fabrics)

**Firebending:**

Manipulating fire

Manipulation of lava (with earthbender?)

Manipulating lightning (directing, not true control)

Control over body temperature (Zuko uses his 'breath of fire' to warm himself up) _Or is it applying fire to the body externally?_

Fireproof to some extent (Hold fire very close their bodies, and block it with bare skin)

Rudimentary healing abilities? (they can control their body temperatures)

Heating other mediums (Iroh heats water and tea.) _Is it purely liquids or can they heat solids? (see lavabending)_

* * *

We'd like to_ have your feedback_ on this, as we've _been thinking on it _for a while now. 


	4. A Healthy Birth

A scream, a cry, a wail. The healthy sound of babies being born. Arnook knew what to listen for, so listen he did. He also paced, bit his nails, asked frantic questions of the healers and drank lots of water.

He knew to listen for the cry, so he was surprised when the healer came to tell him he had a daughter. The room was silent when he came in, and he knew from the look on his wife's face that something was wrong.

He held the child in his arms, looking down on her small face. There was a sudden flash behind his eyes, and he saw a beautiful, brave young woman collapse to the grass and her spirit ascend into the moon. He opened them again, and the baby was still in his arms, a tiny, tiny thing, almost-but-not-quite dead.

When the healers asked him what he wanted to do, he told them to pray to the gods. He would have his daughter, and cherish the woman she was to become, but never, ever forget that she would become greater than all of them.

After all, hadn't he seen it?

* * *

Yue's birth. this was originally going to be a little drabble on Aang, but 

_I stepped in and prodded her in a new direction ;D. I think it's more pretty like this._

Thankyou. I'm sure they needed to know that.

_Of course they did._

Hush, you.

The creators of my fandom lurk secretly, and may be reading this.

_lolz hi mike and brian!_


	5. Marry Me?

This is just a little bit that I could have put into **Of Fire and Ice**, but decided not to in the end, as it would have fucked up the plot.

* * *

"I love you. Marry me?"

Katara stared at the boy kneeling on the ground, his expression full of hope and adoration.

Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes, and she shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. She ran off down the corridor, hearing his puzzled shouts from behind her.

"Kana? Where are you going? Kana? KANA!"

_I'm so sorry Jet…_

* * *

Now, be honest.

_Which of you thought this was going to be Zuko being rejected_

Even if only for a few milliseconds?


	6. Rain

Every day during Lent, I have made a resolution to write _something_, no matter how small.

This is the first one.

* * *

Rain.

Sheets of water tipping from the heavens. Appa's fur was saturated, and Momo had taken to hiding under his saddle to escape the downpour. Sokka was grumbling miserably as they searched for shelter, even as Katara protected him and Toph with her bending.

Aang wasn't faring much better, as he heard a stifled sneeze from where he was sitting atop Appa's head, directing the great beast through the rain. Zuko smiled inwardly at the discomfort of the others, the rain hitting him hissing and evaporating. He was warm and toasty, and everyone else was cold.

_Zuko: one; World: nil_

* * *

Dunno where this came from.

_We just liked the idea of Zuko being all smug at not being cold or wet._


	7. This Sucks AND Blows

Lent drabble two.

_

* * *

_

_This sucks. No, this worse than sucks. This blows. Worse than that. This sucks and blows._

Katara shivered, rubbing her hands together for warmth. She stopped as a tree branch below her rustled, and pressed her back further into the tree, hoping that her pursuers hadn't found her. Something snapped, and there was some quiet cursing from below.

Curious, Katara leant over the edge of the branch she was on, seeing a figure in black reach up to the branch above him, and pull himself up. This brought him on a level with her, and he turned.

She sucked in a sharp breath as she saw his face, and more importantly, his scar. Her eyes narrowed, and she hissed.

"What the fuck are you doing in my tree?"

He regarded her coolly, before replying detachedly.

"Your tree?"

"I was here first, therefore- my tree. What are you doing in it?"

"Hiding."

"From who?"

"Azula."

"Oh, finally come to your senses, did you?"

"Yes. Now please keep the noise down."

The remainder of their time in the tree was spent in silence, as Katara fumed inwardly, and Zuko… did whatever he was doing. They parted ways when they were sure their pursuit had lost them, leaving Katara with the strange feeling that there was more than she knew afoot here.

Which was why, when three days later, an exhausted Zuko came out of the forest and collapsed in their camp, she wasn't all that surprised.

* * *

This was originally going to be a Blue Spirit fic, but

_I stole it and twisted it to my own nefarious purposes. BWAHAHAHA!!!_


	8. It's gone, It's not coming back

Lent drabble three.

* * *

After his disastrous encounter with the Fire Nation princess in the caverns of Ba Sing Se, Aang's Avatar spirit was destroyed, never to return. Katara may have healed his physical body, but his spiritual one was much more difficult.

According to the Guru, there was an ancient ceremony that could restore Aang's link to his previous incarnations. The trouble was that it was purely theoretical. It called for one or two people to sacrifice their bending spirits in order for the Avatar to regain his.

Katara volunteered, and so did a repenting Zuko. He had made a deal with them; he would give up his bending and protect Katara through the lengthy recovery process. In return they would take Iroh with them to train Aang in firebending, and make sure that the Fire Nation people were left alone after the war, inasmuch as possible.

The sun was sinking to rest, and the moon rising from sleep as the Guru began the chant.

* * *

This one has been running around in my head for a while. 

_There's more on the way. I plan on hitting her with the inspiration mallet quite a bit in the upcoming weeks._

It was just kind of intruiging, as I think that _something_ is definitely going to happen to Aang's Avatar spirit due to Azula's little 'let's kill the avatar' problem.


	9. It Hurts

Lent drabble four, v2.

* * *

Sokka had to be dragged away from the form of his unconscious sister. She and Zuko were lying entwined on the bed, their breathing deep and slow. It was the third day after they had given up their bending for Aang, and they had still not regained consciousness.

Hours after the Avatar and company had left on Appa, the two ex-benders awoke, looked at each other and burst into tears. Both of them could feel the pull of their element, as strong as ever, but could do nothing to affect it.

And it _hurt_.

* * *

Carrying on with my little season three theory.

_I told you I'd hit her with the inspiration mallet, didn't I?_


	10. How To Save A Life

Lent drabble 5. Lyrics are 'How To Save A Life' by The Fray

* * *

_Let him know that you know best._

"Zuko, wait!"

The young fireben- no, swordsman now- stopped, but did not turn. He was stiff and cold as Katara came up behind him.

_Because after all, you do know best._

"All I was going to say was that I wish that I could have healed you. That we had had those extra minutes in the cave together."

_And pray to God he hears you._

Sedna, please, hear me. Help me.

Katara watched Zuko's back, calling out to every spirit she knew that this time, please, oh please, _this time_ that he would listen.

_He will do one of two things,_

"I'm sorry."

He turned, and Katara saw that the reason for his straight back was to hide the tears that he now let stream freely down his face.

_Or he'll admit it's not the same_

"It's just not the same. All my life I was brought up believing Fire was the superior element, and berated by my father for not being as good, not being as perfect as my sister. And now…"

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came._

Katara began to wonder why she had followed him out of the room, then hardened her resolve and began to speak.

"And now you don't have to be. The moment you lost your bending, Zuko- that _very moment_, your sister lost. Would she have had enough raw power in her to allow us to still feel our elements? Would she have even given her bending up in the first place? The game is _over_, Zuko, and you're free to do what you want with your life."

She held out her arms to him, smiling gently.

"Now, come here."

* * *

I was listening to this, and the lyrics just fitted in so well with the situation they were in.

_I really enjoyed watching her writing this. It's fun!_


	11. Pain

Lent drabble 6. Continuing the season three theory.

* * *

The first that Katara knew something was wrong was an agonising tug from deep inside her. She gasped in pain, pressing her hand against her chest and blinking back tears. Then there was another, sharper, tug and she let out a cry. The pain receded and she inhaled sharply. She rose unsteadily to her feet, staggering down the dusty corridors as the pain came and went, but always growing in intensity.

When she found Zuko, he was in the same state as her. They clung to each other desperately as the pain faded, both knowing that it would be back with a vengeance. It spiked one final time, and they screamed, arching away as _something_ sparked between them.

When, after a few long moments of agonised breathing, Katara managed to lift her head, she found herself looking into Zuko's eyes. He spoke, his voice sounding odd and somewhat hoarse.

"What was that?"

* * *

Tell me what you thought!

_Review, please!_


	12. Weakness

27.2.07- Second drabble for today. Inspiration rules!

* * *

"…So you're saying that we're connected to the av- Aang?"

The guru nodded sagely.

"Yes, young one. I am merely speculating, but I should think that all three of your chakra energies became entwined when you gave up your bending. Whenever the Avatar bends, you will feel it."

Katara stared at the old man in shock.

"Every time? _Every_ _time_ Aang bends, we'll feel this- this..."

She trailed off, the realisation shocking her. She hadn't bargained for _this_ when she had said yes.

"No, I believe that your energies will gradually come back to the body they originated from. The pain will lessen, with time."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a time, Pathik adopting a meditation position. Katara drifted into thought, lulled by the comforting hum from the older man. She missed Aang, but perhaps it was for the best if he wasn't here. She'd had enough trouble trying to get him to accept her sacrifice.

As for Sokka… she smiled gently, remembering the protests her brother had made. She couldn't do it, she might die. She couldn't stay with Zuko, he was evil. He'd even found a way to complain about Zuko not being an 'evil firebender' any more.

Toph… Toph had been her main reason for volunteering for the ceremony. She'd become aware of the grouchy girl taking more of an effort with her appearance, but becoming increasingly more and more irritable when Aang was around. She knew that the earthbender was harbouring secret feelings for Aang, but refused to say anything because she believed he was still caught up in fancying Katara.

Which he was, at least, Katara thought he still fancied her. Something had been different in the way he acted after she had healed him…but maybe she was just imagining things. Zuko's hand brushed against her shoulder, and she jerked away, breaking out of her reverie.

_Sorry_, he mouthed at her, and she smiled. _Do you - food - with me_? She nodded gratefully and rose from the floor, still a little unsteady on her legs. He offered her his hand, and she took it, threading her arm though his.

Now there was something she thought she'd never see. Zuko, being _nice_.

* * *

Well? Did you like? Tell me what you thought!

The creators of my fandom lurk secretly, and may be reading this.

_lolz hi mike and brian!_


	13. Up Half The Night, Talking to You

Little late, this one, but I got it up!

* * *

28.2.07 

_Zuko slammed her against the wall, running his hand brazenly up and down her thigh as he kissed her. She moaned wantonly into the kiss, deepening it as he tore open her robes, and held her breasts with warm hands-_

Katara woke up abruptly, shivering. She shook herself, and got up, knowing she'd not be able to sleep after that dream. It was pretty much the same every night; she'd normally wake from a nightmare, but sometimes, like tonight, she'd have one of _those_ dreams.

She walked out onto the balcony, shivering slightly in the cool night air. The moon was hanging above her, round and full. Once upon a time it would have called her to sneak away and bend, but those times were long gone. Instead, she would stay up half the night talking to Yue.

She had no idea whether the moon goddess could hear her or not, but Katara liked to think she could.

"Hi Yue," she began softly, as she always did.

"I had another dream tonight…"

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you thought! I value all your comments, even if it's just an 'I loved it!' :D 

_Yes, she's a comment whore._

Hush, you.

Oh, that reminds me. Does anyone have any ideas on what to call this little season three series of mine, as calling it 'season three theory' is beginning to bug me. Thanks!


	14. The Avatar State

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

What I did here was write the two halves seprately, but then I decided they worked better as two different drabbles. So you get two today!

* * *

29.2.07 

Katara had come to terms with the pain that came when Aang bent. Sometimes it was just a small twinge as he flew on his glider, or used the air scooter, but occasionally the pain would be similar to the first time, when he used a lot of bending.

She had been experiencing small twinges all day that gradually grew in intensity. She and Zuko had taken to meditating in a small side room to try and lessen the pain. It was a soothing feeling to inhale as he exhaled and breathe out as he breathed in.

When another sharp stab of pain came- they could no longer be called twinges- she snapped. She flung herself at Zuko, clinging tightly to him to try and ride out the unpleasant sensations. Instead of dying away as they normally did, the feelings began to rise, spiralling inwards. She whimpered and clung tighter to Zuko, barely noticing when he shifted, and they ended up lying on the floor, tangled in their mutual grief.

1.3.07

Instead of dying down like it normally did the pain was curling inwards, spiralling up and in, an ever-tightening circle in her chest. Her breath was coming in short ragged gasps now, and it became too much for her. She threw herself at Zuko, clinging to him tightly, trying to drown out the pain inside her. Zuko was holding her just as tightly as she was holding him, gripping her arms hard enough to leave bruises.

She whimpered as the sensations reached a new peak, and she reached hands up to Zuko's face, running her shaking hands over his scar. She was focused so intently on the sensation of difference, she did not notice Zuko as he coiled her tightly braided hair around his hands, releasing it and twisting it again and again.

Then, with a sharp snapping feeling, the pain stopped. Katara inhaled sharply at the absence of the sensations, fighting to slow her hammering heart. She rested her head on Zuko's chest, still running her fingertips over his scar. His hands slowed in their frenetic twisting of her braid, but did not draw away.

She looked up at him, and pulled his head down towards hers, kissing his scar reverently.

"Thankyou."

She kissed him again, this time on his closed eyelid.

"Thankyou."

She continued kissing his scar gently, murmuring her thanks over and over again. He drew her hands down from his face and held them tightly, rubbing his thumbs reassuringly over her knuckles. She pulled back, still half-delirious from the lack of sensation, and smiled gratefully. Gold eyes met blue, and Zuko realised he had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Thankyou."

* * *

Now, see if you can guess why the pain was like this. And no, they haven't got their bending back.

Whee!


	15. Drift Away

Drabble for today. Again, sorry it's up late.

* * *

2.3.07

Katara was sitting in bed when she felt the twinge in her chest. It quickly turned into a sharp stab of pain. Darkness clouded her vision and she fainted.

Zuko was talking to Katara in her room when he felt the familiar pain. He struggled to remain conscious as Katara slumped over in a dead faint. In the end he, too, was unconscious.

Zuko woke up somewhat groggily, groaning as his muscles protested. He levered himself off of the floor and out of the uncomfortable position he had been in. There was a soft moan from the bed, and Katara levered herself up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"We fainted. It's probably our bodies reacting to the pain…" She yawned and stretched. "From now on, we'll probably faint instead of suffering though it all."

She let out another sleepy yawn.

"Get off the floor, you daft sod."

Zuko stayed where he was, staring very determinedly at her face.

"What?"

He muttered, his cheeks flushed,

"Katara, your, ah, robe…"

She looked down, blushing crimson when she realised that her robe was gaping open at the front. She fixed it quickly, and blushed even harder when she realised that Zuko must have seen, even if only for a split second.

* * *

_Ugh.. dead..._

I've been eating jellybabies all day. I ran out about half an hour ago, and the sugar high has worn off.

_Man, we feel awful. Had to really work at this one._

Tell me what you thought!


	16. By the Lake

Next one in the lent drabble series. Far, far along the line in the 'Saving Aang' arc (FYI, that's my little season three theory).

* * *

3.3.07 

Katara found Zuko sitting by the lake, his tanned skin glowing in the light of the sun. He heard the sounds of her footsteps, and turned to look at her. She smiled and knelt behind him, draping her arms loosely across his shoulders.

Their idyll was broken by a loud chittering sound as Puchi landed on Katara's head. He batted at her hair loops, and she giggled, reaching up to fondle the agitated lemur's ear.

"You hungry?"

Zuko nodded, and she reached behind her, bringing out a woven grass basket full of fruit. Puchi leapt down and snagged a papaya, breaking it open and munching on the flesh inside contentedly. Katara smiled, and handed Zuko a bunch of grapes. He blushed, remembering the night before, and she laughed.

He was really _too_ easy.

* * *

A/N: Puchi is a flying lemur, like Momo. Let's just say they found him floating around somewhere. Puchi means 'small' in japanese (I think). 

This was inspired by sora-ko's amazing Zutara fanart, which can be found here:

www . deviantart . com / deviation / 42185928 ?qo22&qby3Asora-ko&qhsort3Atime+-in3Ascraps

(remove the spaces, obviously)

Go and have a look. It's worth it, I promise.

Leave a review, please!


	17. The New Avatar

Second drabble for today. Again, many years later in the 'Saving Aang' arc.

* * *

3.3.07 2

There were two women- no; one was a man with long hair- by the lake. They were both dressed in simple but elegant robes; the man in red and the woman in blue. She was reclining on her side and facing away from him, but as he stepped forwards, she twisted, looking at him in shock. The man at her side shifted, crouching possessively at her side, before standing and regarding the stranger coolly.

The woman rose as well, her robes flowing about her like water. She was standing peculiarly, her feet one in front of the other in a wide stance. The man was standing protectively beside her, also in the same peculiar stance.

"What do you want here?"

The man's voice was harsh, and it took Kiyashi a few moments to realise that it was him being addressed. He held his hands out in front of him placatingly, hoping that these strangers were not violent.

"I'm a traveller. I just-"

The woman cut him off, speaking sharply.

"You are not welcome here. Go back from where you came, boy."

Kiyashi tried to protest, knowing the other members of his team would be annoyed if he didn't complete his chore.

"I need some water. My group- we've nearly run out and they sent me to-"

The woman waved her hand, and some of the lake water rose up, twisting towards him quickly. He shut his eyes tight, bracing himself for the blow.

It never came. Instead, there was a sudden weight in the casks on his back, and he opened his eyes. The water in the air had disappeared, and he realised the woman must have filled his casks for him. He stared in wonder, but was interrupted once more as the man snapped at him.

"You have your water. Leave, now."

"But-" Kiyashi wanted to stay, to find out more about this esoteric couple- who were they, why were they here in this forest- The man snarled, and took a step forwards, fire curling around his fists.

"GO!"

Kiyashi fled, not looking back once. When he arrived back at the camp, the others berated him for taking so long. He smiled sheepishly at them, and went into his tent, flopping down on the fur-lined bedroll. He smiled happily. Even if he could never go back to that clearing, that lake, he was happy. There was something comforting in knowing a firebender and waterbender could co-exist peacefully.

OoOoo

Katara sighed, and snuggled up to Zuko in the sturdy but well hidden hut they had built amongst the tall reeds at the lakeside. There was a comfortable silence between the two as they simply basked in the presence of the other.

"Did you feel it?" asked Katara suddenly. Zuko sighed wearily, running his hand through his hair. Yes, he had felt it. The pull from the young boy had almost been too much to resist. He had wanted nothing more than to pull him into a hug and ask to mentor him. But he could not, so he hid it behind a façade of violence.

"Yes. It was very strong."

Katara nodded. They could not contact the avatar. Because of the decree against them, they were forbidden from ever- hold on.

"Zuko, how long have we been here?"

He thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure. Thirty, forty years?"

"That's what I thought. Do you think old man S'memeb will have snuffed it by now?"

Zuko paused, wondering at her words. If S'memeb was dead, then his decree no longer held force. They could do what they wanted to... He sat up, electricity coursing through his veins. He felt so ALIVE. He turned to Katara, almost shivering with the feverish excitement.

"Time to go."

She smiled back at him, her eyes glowing in the light of the moon streaming through the open window. She replied with as much fervour as him.

"Time to get on back to the war."

* * *

Sorry if they're a bit OOC.

Link to the image that inspired this:

h t t p / i137 . photobucket . com / albums / q220 / Blueappl / stuff / Years Later . jpg

(Don't forget to remove the spaces)

_By the way, it's not hers. She just can't remember where she found it. _--;


	18. Leaving Home

Still in the 'Saving Aang' arc.

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

* * *

4.3.07 

The next day, Katara spent a productive half-hour with a slice of water, and when she had finished, Zuko's hair was as short and shaggy as it had been when they had first found the lake. While she sliced away at his hair, he redesigned their robes.

The lengths were shorter, and they were more close-fitting. He had dug out their old travelling pants from under the bed, but they were frayed and moth-eaten from their long retirement, so he made some knee-length shorts with the remaining material.

He had completed them while Katara braided her hair, fiddling the old beads and ties into place. Zuko came up behind her as she finished, and placed a small gold band-come-headpiece around the top of her braid. It sat snugly, the fire design etched on it complimenting the red of her robes. She turned and smiled at him, reaching up around his neck and fixing the water tribe betrothal necklace into place.

He drew her down for a kiss, the last they would share in this place. He looked over at the home they had made, if even only for a short time, feeling regret that they would be leaving. His gaze crossed the place where they had buried the lemur, Puchi. Katara followed his gave, and she squeezed his hand wordlessly.

They left together, leaving with only the clothes on their back and the memories they shared of that beautiful idyll.

* * *

A/N: For those of you who are confused, something happend with the ritual that they did to save aang's avatar state. Kind of like all their chi energies bonded, so they can feel the avatar wherever he/she is and know when he/she is bending.

I'll probably go back to writing about the canon time period soon.

_Trust me, she will._


	19. The Truth Can Hurt

Sorry it's up a day late. Real Life issues.

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

* * *

5.3.07

Katara flung herself at Zuko as he fired a last strike at their opponents. They fell off of the cliff together, hurtling towards the water at the foot of the long drop. Katara flung her arms out as they descended, and a blast of water came up to greet them, slowing their descent and depositing them gently in the water.

Zuko looked up as he was swept downriver with Katara. He caught sight of the leader of the water tribe men, and shivered. He had never thought that they could be so vicious.

They landed several miles downstream, Katara bending the water from their sodden clothing. She slumped to the floor, and Zuko knew what she must be feeling. Shock and revulsion at the lengths which her people were capable of. He knew, because he had felt it himself, over two hundred years ago.

He knelt beside her, taking her in his arms. Katara leaned into the comforting warmth emanating from his body and shivered.

"How-how _could _they? My own people? How could they do that?"

She began to cry, clinging onto Zuko's shirt desperately.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

She nodded miserably.

"I thought I'd get used to this. We've done it enough times, for Agni's sake!"

Zuko spoke to her gently.

"Be glad you haven't got used to it. My uncle always used to say if anyone can be immune to the death of another, then they are no longer human."

Katara looked up at him, smiling gratefully. She opened her mouth to speak, but whatever she was going to say was cut off as a voice came from the forest.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, then?"

A young man stepped out of the forest, followed by thirty odd men clad in black armour. He smirked, before moving forwards and examining the two closely.

"Looks like we found us some runaway waterbenders, boys!"

"What?!? I am _not_ a waterbender!" snarled Zuko at the man, flames erupting from his fists. The man took a step back, shock flitting across his face. Katara's eyes narrowed at the expression on the man's face.

She was going to get some answers.

* * *

A two-parter with the next drabble. They follow on almost directly from each other. Still in the 'Saving Aang' arc here people. 


	20. But Sometimes It's Worth It

Today's drabble. Fanfictiondotnet is till being a bitch and not sending any alerts out --;

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

* * *

6.3.07

"…So, in retaliation for the carnage we caused in the Great War, they decided to attack. It's been mostly naval, because the Earth kingdom has closed their borders and declared neutrality. So have the Air Nomads. We've been decimated- we have absolutely no chance against them in the water, and they know it."

Katara hung her head, and whispered brokenly,

"What do you want from this fight?"

"Our lives back. I couldn't care less what happens to the water tribes. Everyone here just wants this to be over. What I don't understand is why you don't know any of this. How could you two be so ignorant?"

"It is a long story."

Zuko looked up to the sky, his expression becoming distant. He began speaking, his voice sounding far off.

"In the time of the Great War, the avatar was a young airbending monk named Aang. He was training to defeat the Fire Lord of the time, Ozai. Ozai had burnt and banished his son, sending him to find the Avatar. After two years had passed, and his son had still not fulfilled his task, he sent out his daughter, Azula, whom he favoured very much.

"She nearly managed to capture the avatar many times but always failed, as her brother before her had. She finally trapped him in the caverns below Ba Sing Se. There, Avatar Aang and his waterbending teacher fought the fire nation siblings.

"Avatar Aang and his teacher managed to escape the fire nation princess, but not before she struck and wounded the Avatar with her lightning.

"The fire nation prince had been swayed by his sister's honeyed words, but when she had his uncle, the Dragon of the West, thrown in jail, he realised the error of his ways. He escaped the cursed city with his uncle, and searched out the Avatar to beg his forgiveness.

"When he found the young boy at the eastern air temple, he learnt that his link to the spirit world had been broken, and he could no longer bend. The wise Guru living there told them of a ritual that could be used to re-forge the link between the Avatar and the spirit world.

"The avatar had three friends. His waterbending master, a steadfast girl from the Southern Pole. Her brother, a brave and honourable warrior even though he had no bending. A blind earthbender, who used the earth as her eyes. It is said that she learnt how to control metal.

"Of these friends, the waterbending master volunteered to sacrifice her bending. The fire nation prince, wracked with guilt, also volunteered. The ritual lasted long through the night, but when it was done, the avatar was reunited with the spirit world and the two teenagers had lost their bending powers.

"The avatar went on to win the war, and brought peace to the world. But as the years went by, the two who had given up their bending began to realise that as their friends aged, they stayed the same. They had been inextricably linked with the avatar; as long as he was alive in one incarnation or the other, they would stay alive.

"Many years passed, and Avatar Aang died. The two ex-benders recieved their powers back, as the new avatar had no need of them, her own link to the spirit world being complete without assistance. Many years passed, and the two benders watched three avatars pass away.

"The world seemed to be entering a state of peace and rest, so they left it in the capable hands of the Avatar, a young airbender named Yi-mei. They retreated into solitude after a man with great influence, but little wisdom, banished them. Forty years later, the new avatar, a young waterbender, stumbled across them.

"They returned to the world, and were shocked at the turmoil around them. Earth was apathetic, Air was aloof, Fire was scared, and Water was vindictive. They still carry on their fight for peace, trying to restore balance to the world again."

It was dark when he finished his tale. They sat in silence for some time as the men digested the news that they had been given. Then one of them spoke up.

"If you are truly Zuko, then you are a descendant of Agni!"

Zuko nodded warily, seeing where he was headed and not liking it one bit.

"Then you are our leader! The Fire Lord!"

The cry was taken up by the other men, and Zuko stood, the flames of the fire making eerie shadows across his face.

"You would take me as your Fire Lord, merely because of who I am descended from?"

He filled his hands with fire, playing idly with it as he spoke.

"You would have a Fire Lord who never ages, or withers or dies? You would give me _absolute power_ to rule over you, knowing that I will never, _ever_ give up the throne once I have it? I spent the first sixteen years of my life trying to obtain that goal. Once I am seated there, only death will tear me from it. And I will _never_ die as long as there is an avatar."

He looked around at the scared, frightened faces of the men and smiled thinly. They had learnt their lesson. He extinguished the fire in his hands and sat down next to Katara.

"You are lucky that I will never accept your offer."

* * *

Evil!Zuko. I dunno about you, but I can just imagine the fire highlighting Zuko's face.

Seeya 2moz with teh nxt drabble.


	21. Visitors

A slightly AU drabble this time. Sorry they've been so weird recently.

* * *

7.3.07

Yoshiro Ohto looked over the guests at the party, trying to determine who his mother had told him about.

_Oh, Yoshiro, they'll be staying with us for a while. See if you can guess who they are!_

She knew he hated guessing games, and revelled in it. He glanced briefly in the direction of the young Siiyih boy, but dismissed him immediately. His mother knew that he disliked the extravagant youth, and was sensitive towards that. She would never have pushed him towards the boy in the first place if she did not have to for the good of the family name.

He caught sight of a young woman with her hair artfully arranged on the top of her head, and stifled a groan. This was the woman he was to marry. She was pretty, but someone he could never hold a conversation with. She was possessed with remarkable wealth and family prestige, but unfortunately very little intelligence. He could only pray that any children he sired from her would take after him and not his wife to be.

He continued socialising, gracefully piloting people towards others for the most advantageous social situation for him. The party was nearing its end, and he had retreated to the buffet table when he caught sight of a young couple who could only be the ones his mother had talked about. They were on the balcony, looking out towards the ocean.

The current fashion was for form-fitting, highly decorated and expensive kimonos, matched by heavy gold jewellery. The young woman had defied this, instead wearing a simple flowing blue dress, with a gauzy over-robe, the sleeves hanging off her shoulders artfully. She turned slightly, and Yoshiro inhaled sharply at the sight of the gold band-come-headpiece in her hair.

So obviously water, yet bearing the symbol of fire… This was a powerful person, no doubt about it. Her companion, a tall man, bent down to speak to her, pointing something out across the ocean. She smiled up at him, taking his hand in hers as they came back inside. Yoshiro stiffened at the sight of the man's face- a horrific burn mark covered his right eye, spreading out like fire.

_Who could have done that to him?_ Yoshiro realised he had been staring, and quickly averted his gaze, but not before the couple had noticed him. They made their way towards him, and he composed his features into a pleasant smile.

* * *

And not much Zutara there, either. Oh well. 


	22. Necklace

A little something I pulled out of my hat. Slightly AU to fit my needs.

* * *

8.3.07

The stall keeper smiled as the young woman entered his stall, bowing her head under the low canopy. He greeted her cheerily, waddling over to where she stood.

"Ah, young miss! It is a pleasure, nay, it is a honour, to have such a fine beauty as yourself come to my humble stall! What tickles your fancy? Perhaps a nice bracelet, or this lovely pendant? Or," he dropped his voice conspiratorially.

"This rather _fine_ piece of lapis lazuli?"

The young woman smiled gently, her eyes dancing with merriment. She drew a small cloth package out of her pocket, opening it carefully. Nestled inside the fabric was a blue pendant choker. Yung glanced up at her briefly for permission, before taking the necklace and holding it up to the light. The pendant twisted slightly, catching the sun and reflecting it prettily.

"A fine piece. A _very_ fine piece indeed." He went back over to his worktop, clearing a place on the cluttered surface and placing the necklace down reverently.

"What do you need doing?"

"I need it copied. It's a very old family heirloom, and it's falling apart."

"Hmmm." Yung examined the stone of the pendant. Such fine carvings- but easy to replicate. The stone would be harder to find though…

"What materials were used?"

"Moonstone, from the Northern Water tribe, and arctic turtleseal leather." She reached into her pack and drew out another cloth package, this one slightly bigger than the first.

"I have the necessary amounts of both."

Yung stared in awe. One of the water tribes, practically royalty, was patronising _his_ humble stall. Tears of gratitude began to form in the corners of his eyes, and he dropped to his knees. He took her hand, kissing it reverently.

"My lady," he began hoarsely. "I would be honoured."

* * *

Inspired by my wonderful muse

_Thankyou! bows_

And her insistence that I rewatch Doomsday (Doctor Who)

_She needs me. No, really._


	23. Betting

An idea that ran away from me. More of a one-shot than a drabble.

* * *

9.3.07

"Five says she'll smile at me."

"Six says she'll turn you down, and smile at _me_."

"Ten says I can touch her and not get hurt."

"Twelve says I can _kiss_ her and not get hurt."

"Twenty-five says…" The speaker paused, making sure he had the attention of his friends. "Twenty-five says I can get _her_ to kiss me."

There was snort from nearby, and Yiing turned, regarding the stranger oppressively. The low hat tipped over his face kept his face in shadow, but he was sure the man was smirking.

"Is something funny, stranger?"

The man gave no response, instead pulling out something shiny from his purse-belt.

"Fifty says none of you get lucky, and I do. At all your bets."

Yiing glared at the man, then glanced back at his compatriots.

"You on?"

They all nodded ferverently. Fifty coppers was too much to pass up on for some 'friendly' fun. One of them had to win his bet, right? And there was no way the stranger could succeed in completing _all_ their bets. So the mysterious individual came over to their table, and the man who had bet lowest approached the dusky water tribe maiden at the bar.

Ping was feeling very confident. He had seen under the stranger's hat as he sat, and the large scar that covered half his face was sure to turn the lady away. There was no way he'd win. He sat down on the bar stool next to the beauty, before turning and grinning cockily at her.

Ping came back to the table with his tail between his legs. To be fair, he'd tried his hardest, but the young lady had been disinclined to smile at him. Tee smirked at him at he sat down heavily.

"Ha! She turned you down! Pay up!"

Ping turned and glared at him.

"Not so fast. She has to smile at you first."

Tee stood up, a superior look on his face.

"Fine. Get your money out. I'll show you how a _real_ man does it."

Five minutes later the table was suppressing their laughter. Jon leant back on his chair lazily, gesturing quote marks in the air as he spoke.

"A 'real' man, huh?"

"Oh shut up. Anyway, you're the one who has to go and _touch_ her next. Or had you forgotten?"

Jon swallowed nervously, but stood nevertheless. He brushed some imaginary dust from his tunic and sniffed, holding his head high.

"I am not going to demean myself by responding to that."

"Jon?"

He responded haughtily. "Yes?"

"You just responded, mate."

More laughter from the table, and Jon stalked off. His walk changed as he neared the bar, becoming lazier and less refined. A nonchalant swagger, if you will. He sat down next to the woman, 'accidentally' brushing his hand along her thigh. There was an agonising pause, and the men at the table leant forwards anticipatorily.

The dusky skinned girl turned towards him, and spoke to him. The men at the table were straining to hear what was being said, but none of them missed the moment where she reached forwards and lightly brushed the front of Jon's trousers. Jon went white, and very carefully got up from his seat.

He very carefully bowed and said something the men couldn't catch. The girl smirked, and wiggled her fingers, shooing him away. Jon walked back to the table. As soon as he was seated, his hand went to his groin, cupping it gingerly.

"What happened mate?"

"She's a fucking _bender_!"

"And?"

"She bloody froze my balls!"

The table erupted into raucous laughter. Jon glared at them, before turning to the next in line. He smiled evilly.

"Go on. Your turn."

Quo-fe shook his head ferverently. There was no _way_… Somehow, he found himself propelled from his seat and towards the waterbender. His mind was working overtime as he tried to figure out how to survive this, even as his treacherous feet carried him ever closer…

He hobbled back to his seat, white-lipped and shaking. He refused to talk, and even when the colour returned to his cheeks would not say what had been done to him. Yiing copped out, ever careful of his own hide. He turned to the stranger as he laughed gently. The man leant forwards, beckoning Yiing closer.

"I win."

He smirked, and Yiing's eyes narrowed. He was _not_ going to pay out fifty copper pieces to a smarmy upstart like this.

"You still have to complete your side of the deal, buddy."

"Fine."

He walked over, and the men held their breath. Then…

A smile.

Her disposition changing to a sunny smile upon seeing him

A touch.

Arms brushing, hands being held.

A gesture.

An invitation to go with him.

And, just before they exited the inn, a kiss.


	24. No War?

Drabble for today.

* * *

10.3.07

As soon as the young water tribe girl entered the airy chambers, her eyes were seeking out the person she knew would be there. Her eyes flitted from head to head, robe to robe, person to person, searching out the small form with new tattoos. He had to be here, he the reason she was here…

Her father halted, and Katara stopped behind him and slightly to the right. She flushed, embarrassed at nearly stepping out of place. An old monk was standing in front of them, to his right a young boy of no more than thirteen years. The venerable monk greeted her father formally, but his words were lost to her ears as she stared at the young monk.

She smiled shyly at him, half unsure as to what she should do now that her search was over. He grinned back, before suddenly remembering the formality required of him, and he schooled his expression into suitable solemnity. As her father moved away, she looked back at the young boy, blushing furiously as he gave her a small wave.

_Finally. I've finally got here._

* * *

Okay. This is another little theory of mine. No cometno war, m'kay? No war, so trading between the nations still takes place. Katara (yes I'm twisting canon) has gone with her father to the southern air temple.

_Tune in tomorrow! It's gonna be well worth it!_


	25. Meeting Aang

A continuation of yesterday's drabble.

* * *

11.3.07

Katara was standing with her father, bored. He was talking to some Earth Kingdom delegates about trading furs when she noticed her target slipping out the hall. She looked up at her father hurriedly. He wouldn't notice she was gone.

She slipped through the crowds quickly, trying to draw as little attention as possible. She was just old enough that running at functions like this would be frowned upon, so she had to be careful. She reached the small door the boy had gone out of and ducked through it.

She expected a corridor, or possibly a room. She found a balcony. Momentarily forgetting why she had come out, she went over to the railing and looked over. The mountain stretched out below her, before disappearing in a swathe of mist. She sighed, looking out across the clouds to the setting sun.

"Hi!"

Katara jumped and turned, seeing the boy she had followed out here. He cocked his head at her, grinning.

"What's your name?"

"K-Katara. Daughter of Hakoda. I'm from the Southern Water tribe."

The boy -teenager- sat down atop the wide balcony wall and crossed his legs.

"I'm Aang. Nice to meet you."

* * *

And they meet. The way I'm writing this arc, it's probably going to end up being KatAang.

_Dear GOD. What has she done? Fiend! Traitor! Consort of the enemy!_

Calm down. There's no need to get to antsy. It's only a different ship.

_Calm down?! CALM DOWN?!?!?!?_

Shut up. I'll go back to Zutara for the next drabble arc.

_You'd better._


	26. Why You?

Sorry it's up a day late.

* * *

12.3.07

"I know what you're not."

Aang froze, staring at Katara incredulously.

"H-how? I've been so careful!"

"I know you have," said Katara, sitting on the floor. "But it's pretty obvious when I know that there can't be someone else like me."

Aang sat on the floor opposite her, staring bemusedly.

"How did you find out?"

Katara laughed mirthlessly.

"I was lucky. I got angry with Sokka –my brother- and stormed away from the village. When I came 'round I was in a massive pool of water. My dad thought the ice had just given out from underneath me."

"I was told when I was twelve. The monks thought there was going to be a war, and that I needed to be prepared. I nearly ran away when they tried to send me away for training, but Monk Gyatso stepped in and stopped them. So I stayed here."

There was silence for a few moments as each of them digested the news they had been given.

_Finally,_ thought Aang. _Finally, they've come. But how? How is it possible? She's from the water tribes…_

_Finally,_ thought Katara. _Finally, I'm here. But how? How is it possible? What made them think that he was real…?_

"Why are _you_ the Avatar?"


	27. Stuck In A Box

I really enjoyed writing this one :D

* * *

13.3.07

Toph woke up, stretched- and hit metal.

_Great. Still in here._

This was getting annoying. She'd been captured and put in this box. She was hot. She was thirsty. She had no idea where she was _and_ she needed the bathroom.

She banged the sides of the metal structure, sending vibrations racing through her body. The box sent the vibrations ricocheting back to her, to she had to hit it really hard to 'see' even a little way from the walls of her prison.

She thudded her heel into the back wall of the box, hitting the front wall as the vibrations passed across it, setting up a counter-echo. Now _that_ provided some interesting results.

She took a deep breath, splaying her fingers out across the metal.

"Come on- stupid metal- _budge_."

She brought her fist back and let fly, concentrating intensely. There was a bang, and the metal dented. She shook her hand out to loosen her fingers.

"Woo! Toph, you rule."

She pushed her hands out in front of her hard, thrusting one foot backwards for balance. It worked; the metal creased and bent and she tumbled out of her small prison onto cool tiles. She looked back at the metal filing cabinet she had been trapped in, smirking.

Then, she scowled. There was a piece of paper taped to the door, and though she couldn't read it, she could bet that it said _Emergency Earthquake Kit_, or something equally hilarious.

Right, that was it. Sokka may be her boss, but he was still dead. There were so many sharp, pointy, dangerous _metal_ pens in his office. Maybe she could have an 'accident'. She grinned wickedly and set off down the corridor, rubbing her hands together.

_Payback time._

* * *

Yes, it's AU.

I have a beta now for Of Fire and Ice, so updates will probably slow down.

On that note, teh awesomness of AssaultSloth's 100 years is not to be ignored. Go read it!


	28. One Month: Hakoda

Continuing with the little Katara-goes-to-the-air-temple-with-her-dad arc I started. Now called Changes.

* * *

14.3.07

"Please, Dad?"

Hakkoda looked down into the shining eyes of his daughter. At the tender age of fourteen she was exiting the world of childhood and beginning to blossom into a beautiful young woman. Her eyes still held the innocent glow and naivety of youth, the fragile hope that awakened in him a desire to hold his daughter close and protect her from the cruel ravages of the real world.

So he agreed to his daughter's request to stay on at the air temple with her new friends while he travelled to Omashu to trade his load of furs and water tribe goods. After all, it was only for a month, and she'd be just as safe here with the monks as she would be with him.

Hakoda immersed himself in the intricacies of the marketing world; prices falling, prices rising; silk worth more than furs (his loss); jerky worth more than fire-flakes (his profit); turtleseal leather suddenly back in fashion, especially that _gorgeous_ shade of blue (an unexpected gain).

Time passed, and Hakoda found his time in Omashu coming to a close. As he travelled away from the great city, his thoughts turned towards his family, and the icy desert he called home.

He thought of his son, Sokka, grown up into a brave warrior, and the happy grin that was sure to spread across his face when he was presented with the intricately carved Earth kingdom dagger (never Fire Nation, not again, he had learnt his lesson there).

He thought of his wife and the fine linen dress he had bought for her. He knew that she would have been happy just to have him home again, but he loved to spoil her when he could.

And last, but not least (never least, not his Katara), he thought of his daughter and her shining cerulean eyes. He was eager to return to the temple and hear her tales of the monastic life, and her petty grievances (the bed was _so_ hard dad, I can't wait to be home). He wondered just how hard she would hug him, and how heartfelt her 'I missed you' would be. After all, she hadn't been away from home for this long before.

Boy, was he ever in for a shock.

* * *

Hakoda's gone trading. He would have originally taken Katara with him, but she asked to stay at the air temple, so he left her there.

Sorry this one's up a bit late. I did write it on time, just didn't get to post it.


	29. One Month: Katara

Now we're seeing what Katara gets up to in the month that her Dad is away trading.

* * *

15.3.07

Katara followed the middle-aged monk to the dining hall, still feeling slightly self-conscious in her new orange robes. She missed her blue ones. And it felt really weird to have her hair down and free, the loose tendrils whipping around her face in the wind. But she understood the need; she was their guest, so she followed their rules.

She took her place at the table next to Aang, folding her hands in her lap and sitting quietly as the other monks filed in. Breakfast was the only time in the day where you would see any routine; a simple meal of porridge oats, and then a time of prayer to the spirits.

All the rest of the day was your own, to spend in the company of others, or in solitude as you wished. Tasks were assigned each morning, but were to be completed in your own time. Lessons were structured, out of necessity, but students could request to learn a particular move or piece of text, and the whole flow of the lesson could change completely.

And the bending. Oh, the bending. Gusts of air would whip around her as she walked, blowing through her hair and sending it trailing behind her. Young monks would leap off the side of the mountain without fear, seeing who could fall furthest before snapping open their gliders and swooping through the air with shouts of delight. Sometimes she would be lifted by the air currents, rising gently to another level of the temple, and she would know an elder monk wished her to explore this room, this place, this garden and see what she could see.

There was only one word to describe such ordered chaos.

Freedom.

And she loved it.

* * *

Well, looks like Hakoda's in for a shock, ain't he?

Yes, we're still in the Changes arc.


	30. One Month: Aang

Next one in the 'Changes' arc.

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

* * *

16.3.07

Aang ran down the corridors, laughing merrily as he pulled Katara along with him. Whereas only a week ago she would have been gasping for breath, now she kept up with him, almost seeming to bend the air around her, so fast was she running.

But then, mused Aang, she probably was, seeing how she... he was jolted out of his thoughts as they rounded a corner, narrowly avoiding slamming into Gyatso. He looked down at them sternly, and Aang swallowed nervously. Perhaps he _had_ gone too far this time…

"Pranking the elders and you didn't think to invite me?" He smiled genially down at them. Aang heaved a sigh of relief, which quickly turned to terror as an orange-robed figure, sopping wet, rounded the corner.

"Aang, run!" shouted Katara as she sped off down the corridor. Aang didn't need telling twice, and he ran after her, using his airbending to speed his and Katara's progress. They came to a balcony, and Aang frantically looked for a way out as the elder they had 'got' drew nearer.

"Aang, your glider!" hissed Katara. He nearly smacked himself on the forehead for not thinking of it sooner. He snapped the glider open, positioning it on his back. Katara grabbed hold, and they dove off down the mountainside, leaving the elder grasping at thin air as they shot away from him.

Aang laughed out loud, and looped the loop. He grinned as Katara squealed, knowing she was excited and not scared. He never thought it would feel so good having someone around whom he could _really_ talk to, without restraint.

* * *

And here you have Aang's side of the story. Next one is going on to more story line. Hakoda returns, and _boy_ is he in for a shock... 


	31. A Changed Woman

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

* * *

17.3.07

Hakoda climbed up the last few feet of the hill and strode towards the air bison waiting for him. He wondered briefly whether Katara had come down to meet him, but dismissed it out of hand when he failed to catch sight of her blue robes, either on the bison's saddle or the ground next the large mammal.

"Hi!" Hakoda jumped slightly at the cheery greeting from the young monk atop the animal's head.

"I'm Aang, and this is Appa! Are you Hakoda? Do you need any help getting on?"

Hakoda chuckled slightly at the young boy's eagerness.

"Yes, I am Hakoda. I believe I will be able to mount on my own, but thank you for offering."

As soon as he was seated, and holding securely to the side of the saddle, the young monk let out a cry of 'yip, yip' and flicked the reins expertly. They shot upwards, almost vertically.

Landing at the air temple was the biggest relief in his life. Who would have thought that a bison could go so _fast_? He came to stand next to the young monk, shaking his head ruefully.

"Do you know where my daughter is?"

Aang looked up at him and smiled cheerily.

"Sure! I was just playing with her when we noticed you coming. She's over there." He pointed over to a group of orange-clad monks on a far platform.

"I'll go get her for you."

And he was off, snapping his glider open and soaring over to the group of nomads. Hakoda followed him with his eyes, trying to see the tell-tale flash of blue amongst the orange and yellow robes. He frowned as his eyes failed to pick her out amongst the airbenders, and he shaded his eyes against the sun, hoping to see her better that way.

There was a sudden rush of air beside him, and he turned to see that his escort had returned and was carefully refolding his glider, assisted by another nomad. Then, the young girl turned, and Hakoda's jaw dropped.

Katara was standing in front of him, her hair loose and windswept, the orange robes reflecting highlights in her hair that he never knew were there. Her cheeks held a healthy glow from the wind, and she was smiling happily. If it had not been for the startling blue of her eyes or the elegant blue choker around her neck he would never have made the connection between this woman and his daughter.

What had she _done_?

* * *

Hakoda's back from his little trip, and he's just a little upset :D

Review please!

_All it takes is a little click of that purply-blue button. Go on! You know you want to... _XD


	32. Shock

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

* * *

18.3.07

"Katara?"

She ran towards him, smiling happily, her arms outstretched for a hug. She stopped mid-run when he just stood there, mouth hanging slightly open and a shell-shocked expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

Hakoda shook himself at the hurt look on his daughter's face and stood up straighter, self-consciously tugging at his tunic.

"Sorry sweetheart, it's just…"

He gestured weakly at her outfit.

"You look so different. Grown-up."

Katara smiled shyly, fiddling with some strands of her hair.

"Do- do I look alright?"

Whatever Hakoda may have been, he was not cruel. He could see how important his opinion was to his daughter, so no matter how much he wanted to see her back in water tribe blue, for now he would keep his thoughts to himself.

"Course you do, sweetheart. Now come here."

He opened his arms for a hug, and she ran into them eagerly. But even as she did so, even as he hugged her tight, he knew something had changed. _I should never have left her here._ He was losing his daughter, and he didn't know how to stop it.

* * *

Katara appears to be growing up, doesn't she? Poor Hakoda.

_Read and review please! I'm always hungry!!_


	33. And She's Leaving Home

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

* * *

19.3.07 

"What?"

He couldn't have heard his daughter correctly. He must have had a bad daydream. There was no way she would want to-

"I said I want to stay here, Dad. Please."

Ah. So he had heard her correctly. This bore further inspection.

"Why?"

"I really like it here. And Gyatso said I could."

She had that defiant glint in her eye. _Just like her mother_. Hakoda knew he wouldn't win this fight. _Hmmn. Now to find out the real reason she wants to stay here._

"Any other reason?"

Unexpectedly, Katara tore her eyes from his, and blushed furiously, staring at the ground. She swallowed nervously, but did not say anything.

"Ah." _So that was it. A boy._

There was silence for a while, before Hakoda came to a decision. His wife would kill him, but he would do anything to keep his daughter happy, even if it meant having to give her protection over to someone else.

"You may stay."

Katara's eyes lit up and she smiled joyfully. Hakoda held up his hand, forestalling any movement on her part.

"On one condition. You must write a letter to your mother for me to take with me when I leave, and promise to write at least two letters a month to us."

"I promise, Dad."

She lunged forwards, hugging him fiercely.

"Thank you _so_ much. I love you, Daddy."

"…I love you too, sweetheart."

Even as he said those words, his heart was breaking inside. He had lost his daughter to the lure of the air. He sighed and held her tighter, treasuring this last moment alone with her.

_Oh, my daughter._

* * *

_Yes, Katara is staying at the air temple while her father goes back home._

_Sacharissa isn't talking because she's supposed to be doing coursework. Four seperate pieces due in within the next two weeks._

Sympathise with me!

_GET BACK TO WORK!_

Okay, okay. Sheesh. Control freak much?

_I heard that!_

Eeep! (runs)


	34. Kiss

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

* * *

20.3.07

"My mum had a –fling with an air nomad. He was a mercenary, travelled the world. I think my mum loved him, from what she wrote in her letters. She married my father on the rebound when the monk died, but she's happy with my father now. I don't think she ever suspected that I wasn't his. I probably would have lived my life in ignorance too, if it wasn't for the _small_ fact that I'm the Avatar."

She smiled mirthlessly, looking older than her years. Aang shifted, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. He started talking, but Katara found herself paying more attention to his hands and face than his words.

"Air is invisible, intangible. That's how I do it. I think I must be the best airbender in the world." A short bark of laughter and an abrupt gesture gave Katara a sudden irrational desire to see him smiling again, like he had when she had first met him.

"…and water has little traces of air in it, so that makes it easier. I don't know how to push rocks up from the ground yet, but I'll figure it out. Fire is just plain easy. After all, it follows where the air leads."

It took Katara a few moments to realise that he had stopped speaking and was looking straight at her with his serious grey eyes.

"Aang," she began, wanting to say something, anything, to ease the hurt he must be feeling. The betrayal he must feel at the monks insisting that he _was_ the avatar, just because of the toys he had picked out. Katara had been shown them by Aang, but didn't dare to touch, even though tears were pricking at her eyes and her heart was heavy with longing and regret for something she couldn't quite remember.

She tried again.

"Aang-"

She stopped abruptly. _No more useless lies or false words,_ she thought angrily. _No more_. She got off the mat she was sitting on and lay down on the bed next to Aang. He stared at her curiously, and opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off, putting her hand gently on his cheek.

"No more lies."

And then she kissed him.

* * *

I cannot _believe_ I just wrote that.

Me, a rampant Zutarian, writing Kataang.

_I'm surprised that I came up with this, actually._

Me too. I'm still in shock.

_Anyway, tell us _what you thought _about this drabble_. No flames please, they_ will be used to light fireworks._


	35. Travel

Sorry this is up late.

* * *

21.3.07

It had been a whole year since that night. She was older, and so was Aang. It had been a whole year since she had seen her family, and even though she exchanged letters with them, the frequency had dwindled to only three or four a year.

It had been a whole year since she had kissed Aang. She touched her lips briefly in recollection of the memory, blushing slightly. Aang had been surprised, to say the least, and incredibly shy around her for a few days before he came up to her and kissed her back. She suspected Gyatso had talked to him, but had no proof of the older monk's machinations

Aang was thirteen-almost-fourteen now, and the council had decided that it was high time for him to learn waterbending properly, rather than the impromptu lessons from traders. That meant the Avatar had to have the best, so they were headed to the North Pole and Master Pakku.

They were expected sometime in the next three months: more than enough time for the journey. Aang had told the monks that he wanted to show her the sights on the way, citing her desire to stop off at Ba Sing Se and go to the zoo, among other things.

She did want to see the great city, but there was another reason for them taking so long. Aang was going to continue her airbending lessons, and both of them desperately wanted some time to themselves, where Katara could bend freely and Aang didn't have to worry about the responsibilities of being the avatar.

Katara had been surprised at how _easy_ it was to keep her and Aang's secret from everybody. She was from the water tribes, so it was _impossible_ for her to be the Avatar. Sometimes people were so blind.

_Speaking of blind people…_

* * *

Yes, we will be seeing Toph soon. It's my AU so I can do what I want sticks tounge out 


	36. The Damn Hat

This is not in the 'Changes' arc. Just something I whipped up in about five minutes. Again, sorry it's late.

* * *

22.3.07

"This is nice," said Katara, waving her fan idly. Zuko only grunted in response, and Katara looked over at him, seeing that he was still wearing that infernal hat of his.

"Zuko, take the damn hat off."

He gave her an annoyed glance from under his hat, and sighed moodily. He swiped the pointy straw head-covering from his head and slumped lower on the bench.

"Happy now?"

"Yes."

She leant over and kissed his cheek gently. _Now I just have to get him to stop sulking…_

* * *

They're at a festival or something. Don't ask.


	37. The Blind Bandit

Yay! Managed to get it up on time!

* * *

23.3.07

"WELCOME TO EARTH RUMBLE SIX!!"

Katara and Aang winced slightly at the incredibly loud noises from the crowds around them, but continued watching the arena as Xin Fu introduced the challenging opponent- a heavily muscled guy, going by the stage name 'The Boulder'. His first fight was to be against 'The Big Bad Hippo', a rather apt name for the heavyweight man.

They watched as The Boulder defeated his opponent quickly, although with some difficulty. Aang sighed noisily.

"Great. The challenging champion is a show-bender." At Katara's puzzled look, he explained, gesturing towards the man as he accepted the cheers of the audience.

"He's just listening to his big muscles. He's in it for the fame, not the bending."

"Well, I'm sure the other champions will be better. I mean, they can't all be money-grabbing idiots."

But as the evening wore on, Katara found herself being proved wrong at every turn. Each and every opponent the Boulder smashed his ay through was weak, flashy, stupid or a combination of the three. They all seemed to have some gimmick about them to make themselves stand out.

Then, finally, it was time for the last fight, and hopefully the best.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The Boulder, versus your champion, The Blind Bandit!"

An almost deafening roar arose from the crowd as a petite girl held up a heavy belt, before handing it over to one of the white-clad assistants. The Boulder stepped onto the arena, crashing his feet onto the floor heavily.

"The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young, blind girl."

She pointed at the Boulder, and in a mocking tone said,

"Sounds to me like you're _scared_, Boulder."

The Boulder paused, looking stung, then yelled,

"The Boulder's over his conflicted feelings, and now he's ready to bury you-" he made a dramatic, crushing gesture "-in a rock-a-lanche!"

"Whenever you're ready- _The Pebble_." She threw her head back and laughed unrestrainedly.

"It's on!"

The Boulder, who yelled and took a step forward. The Bandit moved forward and opened her arms as soon as she registered the shock wave indicating the movement of her opponent. She moved forward to finish the set up for her attack. The Boulder moved forward, bellowing a battle cry. The Bandit began to swing her right foot in an arc towards the ground in font of her. As she struck the ground, her strike created a shock wave in the arena floor that churned up the ground and headed towards the Boulder in a straight line as if a gopher were tunnelling toward him at great speed.

The Boulder's descending foot met the shock wave just as he put it back on the ground. The shock wave made him drop down onto the ground, pulling his legs apart in a perfect split. He looked up with a look of excruciating pain on his face.

"Ooh!"

The Bandit made a chopping motion with her right hand. Three stalagmites erupted from the ground near The Boulder and ejected him from the ring. He slammed into the wall beneath the stands and slid down into the crevice between the arena and the stands.

The Bandit's face softened into a crafty and satisfied smile as Xin Fu spoke.

"Your winner, and still the champion, The Blind Bandit!"

The girl raised her right arm in triumph as the crowds cheered. Katara and Aang looked on in amazement, stunned at what they had seen.

"How did she do that?" asked Katara incredulously.

"She waited, and listened."

"She's amazing."

"Oh, yeah. I wanna know how she does that."

"Maybe we can talk to her after the- oh drat."

For while they were talking, the young girl had jumped off the platform edge and opened a tunnel in the rock wall, disappearing from sight.

"Damn."

* * *

And Toph appears on the scene! Don't worry, we'll be seeing (don't laugh) more from her later :D

On a lighter note, I was ill all day today. Probably caught it from one of my friends. From how she felt, it'll hit really hard soon and I'll lose my voice, so I may not be updating for a while.

As always, reviews are much appreciated!


	38. She Knew

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

* * *

24.3.07 

Toph frowned ever-so-slightly as she ate her food delicately. She wasn't quite sure why, but she knew something was wrong. The Avatar and his friend- Katara of the Southern Tribe- had been every inch the gracious guests, lacking in courtly graces, but that was to be expected from a pair of nomads.

So why was she so on edge? She frowned slightly again, and surreptitiously slid her slipper off and dug her toes into the tiled floor. She extended her perceptions, utilising her bending to sense the heartbeats from the visitors. Perfectly ordinary…no, wait. The girl had a kind of strange flutter for a moment there. _Probably nothi-_

Toph dropped her chopsticks, the pieces of ornate wood clattering to the table noisily. Her mouth dropped open as the shock from what she had just 'seen' hit her.

"Toph? Are you alright?"

"I- yes father. I'm sorry. The chopsticks just slipped. It won't happen again."

She cast her head down demurely, seething inwardly. _That girl knew. She knew I would react like that. If she wants a fight, she's going to get a fight._

* * *

Sorry it's so short. Feel like I've just been trampled by a rampaging herd of hippogriffs. 'm gonna go crawl back into bed now. 

_(yawn) don't forget to review..._


	39. Surprise

Here ya go.

* * *

25.3.07

Toph, Aang and Katara walked through the gardens, the full moon illuminating their path. Toph hopped up onto the guardrail of the bridge they were on and walked along it, balancing easily.

"Even though I was born blind, I've never had a problem seeing."

They reached the end of the bridge and she jumped off the guardrail, landing on the ground lightly.

"I see with earthbending. It's kind of like seeing with my feet. I can feel the vibrations in the earth, and I can see where everything is. You; that tree; even those ants."

Aang looked around, but was unable to see that ants that Toph was talking about. Katara's sharper eyes caught sight of the small colony, and she nudged Aang, pointing them out to him. He turned to Toph, smiling.

"That's amazing."

"My parents don't understand. They've always treated me like I was helpless." Katara's heart went out to the girl. She sounded so frustrated and alone.

"Is that why you became The Blind Bandit?" asked Katara softly.

"Yeah."

"Then why stay here where you're not happy?"

"They're my parents. Where else am I supposed to go?"

Aang paused, then said with a smile,

"You could come with us."

"Yeah. You nomads get to go wherever you want. No one telling you what to do, that's the life. It's just not my life."

Katara smiled gently, and put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"It could become your life."

Toph looked up sharply and glared at Katara, her dead eyes pinpointing her face with uncanny accuracy.

"Why do you care? You're allowed to earthbend wherever you like! Why would you help me?"

Katara stiffened, as did Aang.

"Shit. I knew you were good, but I didn't think you were _that_ good."

"What?"

Katara sat down on the slightly damp grass and pulled the water away from the ground, leaving a wide space dry for them to sit on.

"Sit down Toph. This could take a while."

* * *

Just to clear things up here- Toph was supposed to think that Aang had done the bending under the table in the last drabble. And yes, thye will tell her that Katara is the Avatar. 


	40. Off To See The Wizard

Sorry this is late.

* * *

26.3.07

Toph held on lightly to the edge of the saddle, closing her eyes as the cool night breeze ruffled her hair. She sighed, knowing that they were leaving the Bei-Fong estate behind them. Even though she felt trapped and confined there, it had still been a major part of her life.

She understood how Katara must feel; even though she knew she was leaving for something better, her memories remained. She couldn't help but smile at the recollections of the happy times she had had.

* * *

I have oficially lost all inspiration for this story arc. The next drabble will be something random.

Just asking; would any of you be interested if I was to take out the main two arcs from these drabbles ('Saving Aang' and 'Changes') and put them up as seperate stories?

Review please!


	41. The Element Of Water

Next drabble. Sorry it's late.

* * *

27.3.07

"Water always falls. It carries our hopes and dreams, and never once does it return them."

Iroh's soft voice carried an eerie feeling to Zuko's ears.

"Once it cycles through the earth, to the river, to the air and back down, it often brings us something more than our hopes and dreams."

Zuko nodded, but unsure as to why he was nodding.

"It has no shape. It cannot be held by any container. No dam will stop it forever. Mountains disappear, valleys appear, and a home wiped away like dust."

Iroh trailed his hand over the window sill.

"Psht, just like that. Strong, but weak. Easily poured, but never truly contained. Flexible, but stubborn."

* * *

And a treat for you. The last little piece of inspiration I dragged kicking and screaming out of my muse for the 'Changes' arc:

**"Look at me! I'm the bastard child of an airbender! Why would the people want me for their saviour? Why would they even believe me? Trust me; it is better off this way."**

_Trust me, she really fought to get this out. See the next chapter for an explanation._


	42. The One Thing I Have Left

Yay! It's on time!

* * *

28.3.07 

_And you can take the one thing I have left_

Zuko fell to the ground, his breathing hard and ragged as his uncle collapsed next to him. He knelt up slowly, hearing his uncle speak wearily.

"I think we're safe here."

_  
I'd give it all away for so much less_

Zuko brought out a knife with some writing on the blade. He stared at it for a moment, remembering the day he had received it. Iroh nodded solemnly beside him and Zuko expelled a breath shakily before bringing his hand up and cutting the queue off with one swift movement.

_  
Could even take the heart inside my chest_

Zuko stared at the neatly gathered hair in his lap numbly. He had expected to feel something when he lost the last reminder of his nation, but all he felt was- hollow. There seemed to be a great empty space inside his chest where his heart should be.

_  
And you can take the one thing I have left_

He held the knife out to his uncle. He had expected some words of consolation, or a wise proverb. But for once his uncle stayed silent, choosing instead to cut off his own topknot.

_  
Beat me to the ground and take my breath (No!)_

Zuko breathed in deeply, smelling the heady scent of the perfumed blossom and the cold tang of the river in the air. He held his hair out over the water and let go, watching it as it floated downstream.

_  
But you can't take who I am_

"That's who you are, Zuko. Someone who keeps fighting even though it's hard."

"Never forget who you are, Zuko."

_I won't, mother. I promise. I'll make you proud._

* * *

Lyics are from Hawk Nelson's 'The One Thing I Have Left'.

Hokay, announcements. I have good news and bad news.

Good: The cold is all gone. I musta got a milder version than my friend.

Bad: I broke my ankle. It hurts. This means I have pretty much 24/7 acess to the computer, but it also means I'm on pain meds and I may go slightly loopy, but that doesn't seem likely since I've been on them for two days now.

And on a lighter note, it'll be Easter soon, which means I can stop with this dratted 'updating every day' nonsense. Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon this, I'll just slow down on the drabbles.

_That's all folks! Her mother's bugging her to get off the computer and 'do something productive' (how productive can you be with a broken ankle?) so I figure I'll get her to go watch TV or something. __Maybe catch some 'Avatar' reruns ;D_


	43. Dead, Damnit

29.3.07

Dead.

That one word echoed around his head, bouncing and reflecting into a myriad voices, chanting over and over and over:

_Dead dead dead deaddeaddeadeadeade-_

"What?"

Aang flinched slightly and Zuko winced. He spoke again, carefully controlling his voice.

"What did you just say?"

Aang looked confused for a moment.

"I was talking to Katara about her healing…" he began hesitantly.

"No, you said something about – about Jet. What did you say?"

Zuko stared at the young boy, hoping and praying that he had misheard him, that he wasn't, he couldn't be-

"I said he was dead. He died in the Dai Li base under Lake Laogai."

Zuko stood abruptly, striding away from the campsite. Away from the young boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders, but enough time for a smile. Away from the teenager with a preoccupation for food and sleep, but a brilliant strategic mind. Away from the girl aged beyond her years by hurt and pity, yet love and hope still remained in those unnerving blue eyes. Away from the beasts with no worldly concerns but the next meal, but with an uncanny sense of when you needed their silent companionship. And most importantly, away from his uncle with his damn proverbs and soothing words and-

Zuko collapsed at the edge of a small stream. He let his arms hang loosely by his sides, hands clenching and unclenching fitfully. He stared down at his rippled reflection as it looked back at him, the waves on the water twisting his mouth into a smile. He touched his face hesitantly, and found his own mouth twisted in that same rueful smirk.

He shut his eyes, refusing to remember the person who had given him that smile. It wasn't fair. He was dead. _Why does everyone I love die? Why is it always me? Hah- lucky to be born. More like unlucky to be born._

Dead.

_Damnit._

* * *

Well, it seems like I have my muse back up at full strength, and she's raring to go.

_Write, write, write, write, write-_

Okay, shush now please.

This is the beginning of a new arc, called 'Dead, Dammit'. It's a Jet/Zuko one. My first foray into the wonderful world of slash, so be nice :D


	44. Three Days Later

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

* * *

30.3.07

After Jet, there was the one with the boomerang.

It was a mistake. Sokka was drunk, he was drunk and somehow they made it to one of their rooms, stumbling and giggling like little girls. It was awkward and clumsy and oh-so-good and-

"Yue!"

Sokka woke up the next morning, confused and bewildered. He didn't remember anything, and Zuko let him think that he had slept on the floor, and that he hadn't been as drunk as to do _that_ with the grumpy ex-prince.

After Sokka, there was the childhood crush.

It was funny, meeting Jeong-Jeong. He doubted the old man knew that he had had a crush on him when he was little. He doubted anyone knew. Not even Azula. He intended for it to stay that way.

He took lessons from the old man, and finally mastered the trick of using his breath and not his muscles. He progressed and became quite proficient with his bending, but he knew he would never be a master. His swords came first.

After Jeong-Jeong, there was the throne.

He turned her down. The one thing he had wanted since childhood, what he had been brought up to do. What he had been driving nearly his whole life towards.

And he turned it down.

Sitting in the chambers before his coronation, and staring at the large emblem of the fire nation on the wall, he couldn't help but remember his mother's last whispered words -_Never forget who you are_- because she was dead, she hadn't just run away in the night. He couldn't help but remember the eyes of his sister, staring up at him from the ground, her mouth twisted in an odd smile. Her last words –_look after my girls_- told him everything he had ever wanted to know about his sister, and more than he ever needed to know. He couldn't help but remember his father's funeral. The eyes of the Avatar, filled with regret. The eyes of the waterbender, filled with tears and remorse. And the eyes of the water tribesman, hard and cold- in the end, he was the only one of them who could kill in cold blood.

He couldn't help but remember Jet –_I hate the fire nation! They killed my parents!_- and the accusing look in his eyes as he challenged him –_Why don't you bend?_- and the hate-filled look on his face –_Firebender! I trusted you!_- and he knew that he could never take the throne.

Not with the eyes of his past haunting him so. He rose from his seat in the meditation room and ordered for a servant to bring him the small pack in his room, along with writing equipment. When his uncle came to find him for the ceremony, all he found was a letter addressed to him.

Three days later, the nation celebrated the ascension of Fire Lord Iroh.

* * *

A continuation of the 'Dead, damnit' arc.

_ tired. sleep now._


	45. And He Smiled

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

* * *

31.3.07

A week after the ascension of Fire Lord Iroh, the Blue Spirit foiled an attempt on his life. The Yu Yan archer was in the shadows on the roof, preparing his bow with one deadly, poison-tipped arrow when there was a rush of air behind him.

He toppled off the roof, dead. When the guards examined his body, they found a small note pinned to his back with a gold pin, one of the Fire Lord's own. It said simply: _assassin_.

There were no more attempts on Iroh's life after that. Word quickly spread of the Fire Lord's mysterious protector, and like rumour was wont to do, quickly mutated into a secret elite troop of non benders, trained in mysterious arts, solely there to protect the Fire Lord.

Zuko heard the rumours in a seedy bar outside the capital as he bartered for a ticket to the Earth Kingdom, and smiled.

* * *

Aand Zuko's on the move.

In other news, one of my friends brought 'round a copy of **300**_- _the new Spartan film. It was awesome! A bit gory, but all the muscled chests more than made up for it.

As always, reviews are appreciated!

_Feed me! (puppy eyes) Pwease?_


	46. The First of April

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

* * *

1.4.07 

Zuko bumped into Song again. He had bought an ostrich-horse in a neighbouring town, and was tying it up outside Song's house when there was a shocked gasp and he whirled, pulling out his swords as he did so.

She was standing there, her face illuminated in the moonlight so he could clearly see the tears beginning to track their way down her cheeks

"You brought her back."

"It's, uh, not the same one. I sold your one. Sorry."

Zuko shifted uncomfortably, and suddenly realised he was still holding his swords out. He sheathed them quickly, nearly dropping them in his haste. There was an awkward pause.

"Uh, Do you want to come inside?"

"I should be going."

"But it's dark! And- my mum made too much duck again."

Zuko smiled faintly.

"Alright, then."

Somehow, the offer of a meal turned into the offer of a bed for the night. Somehow, the bed turned into a visit- after all, he wasn't exactly going anywhere, was he? Somehow, the visit turned into helping at the healers- he learnt how to make simple poultices and how to do basic first aid. Somehow, he managed to tell her who he really was, only to find out that she already knew. Somehow, they fell in love.

And somehow, Jet seemed to be a thing of the past.

* * *

Whee! The end of the 'Dead, Dammit' arc. It's over! 

_And our ankle is still broken. Which sucks. Maybe we'll break Zuko's ankle to make up for it._

Hmm, good idea... No! I musn't take out my aggravations on defenceless characters!

_Bad Sacharissa! Bad!_

Hey, you were the one who suggested it!

_I said nothing._

But-

_Nothing!_

Review please!


	47. Travels

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

Regarding the last chapter: Happy April Fool's Day! You didn't really think I'd let Song steal Zuko, did you?

* * *

2.4.07

The Earth kingdom was nice. Big, large and sprawling across the world, with little villages and towns and cities; each with their own customs and traditions. It was fun, finding out what they were. An adventure, if you will.

There was the time that he had been chased out of town as a devil, the scar on his face making the villagers believe he had been cursed by the Spirits. Running away from them was, to put it bluntly, fun. He stayed for a couple more days and got chased out of town again, but this time as the Blue Spirit. He couldn't help but think how Jet would have been right there beside him, laughing as they ran off together.

There was the time he had spent a night under the roof of a kindly farmer, and the chores the next day had shown him that there was more to be done than the old man could handle on his own. He stayed for a week, fixing the roof, clearing the yard, stacking firewood. Getting his hands dirty, and helping. Jet would have seen the need for help before him, most likely, and corralled help from the village.

Then there was the time when he freed a village from oppression. A small town, of little or no consequence, with a group of bullies ruling the roost, under the guise of protection from the Fire Nation. He sent them running with their tails between their legs, and told the villagers that the war was over. That there was a new Fire Lord, chosen by the avatar himself. That they had nothing left to fear.

Nobody recognised him, but then, he hadn't really expected them to. Who would believe that the Fire Lord's nephew was unemployed and travelling the Earth Kingdom? Not them. After all, wasn't he the son of an evil dictator?

And he couldn't help but think of Jet, as he always did.

* * *

Ahh, much better than the previous chapter. Zuko traveling through the Earth Kingdom :D 


	48. Back in Ba Sing Se

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

* * *

3.4.07 **Dead, Damnit**

The last time he had been in Ba Sing Se, he had sworn to never serve tea again as long as he lived.

So it was rather ironic that he was back in the old shop, serving tea. Pao had recognised him in the street and literally dragged him to the shop to work. The man was sorely disappointed that he was not with his uncle, but shrugged it off easily. Zuko had donned the familiar apron, slightly surprised at how easy it was to slip back into the old routine.

It was strange, but this time around, he actually enjoyed serving the people who came. He made sure the tea was always piping hot, and would smile faintly when people complimented him on the brewing and he would always correct them- attributing the brew to Pao, who it seemed had listened to his uncle's advice, improving his tea-making skills greatly.

He saw all kinds of people as he served tea- mostly ladies, looking for a place to relax and gossip. But sometimes there would be the odd rarity, like a Dai Li agent on his day off, or a rich merchant who had heard of the return of the scarred nephew, and was eager to re-establish links with the uncle. There had been the gaggle of rich girls who had ordered a pot of jasmine tea, and insisted that he pour _every single damn _cup for them.

Time passed, and Zuko was rather shocked to find that it was coming up to the two-month anniversary. It was a surprise to realise that only two months ago he was helping secretly train the Avatar in firebending. Two months ago that he had heard the news. Two months ago that he had lost Jet.

It was stupid, being still hung up on him. It was nothing more than a fumbled encounter on the ferry, nothing more than a few stolen kisses with accusations raining from his lips. Nothing more than a damned fling.

So why did he _still_ feel this way?

* * *

Aand he's back in Ba Sing Se :D

_Jet may be dead in canon, but he lives on in fanfic!!! YAY!_


	49. A Broken Branch

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

* * *

4.4.07 **Dead, Damnit**

When he sees him again, Jet is crouched on a quivering branch outside his window and looking down at someone below. He is talking to someone- Zuko vaguely hears the name 'Smellerbee' as he runs, and knows there is no need for jealously-but all the questions are coming up in his head –_thought you were dead, why are you here, do you remember me_- and they all boil down to one simple thing.

Pounce and hug.

He tackles Jet around the waist as he leaps out of the window, forgetting that they are three floors up. Jet saves them (as usual) by hooking one of his swords into the branch above. Zuko hangs there with Jet, his arms around the other boy's neck and a silly grin on his face.

No questions asked now, (A firebender _prince_?)(Aren't you dead?) because they will have all the time in the world for questions after they have kissed one another hello.

And figured out how to get down from the damn tree before the branch brea-

Too late.

* * *

Yay! Jet love! 


	50. Princess of the Fire Nation

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

* * *

5.4.07

It turns out that Jet has missed Zuko just as much as Zuko has missed Jet. They have barely hit the ground when Jet pounces. Zuko finds himself trapped, Jet's hands either side of his head. He leans down, and Zuko tenses in anticipation. Jet stops as a thought strikes him.

"You're a prince?"

Zuko nods.

"Are you rich?"

Zuko allows a brief smile to flicker across his features.

"Yes."

"I don't care about that."

Jet resumed his downwards journey, but paused again.

"How rich?"

"Very."

"I don't care about that."

Jet tries to kiss him, but this time it is Zuko who interrupts them.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Jet chuckled.

"Turns out the Dai Li have a thing about killing people. Did you know those rock hands of theirs make excellent splints?"

He laughed again, a deep throaty noise that sent shivers down Zuko's spine. He reached up and twined his hands into Jet's hair, pulling them down so that their lips meet.

After several long, breathless moments, they separate. Jet rolls to one side, and they lay next to each other, simply basking in the other's presence. As Zuko looks at Jet's face, a sudden thought struck him and he began to chuckle.

"What?" queried Jet. "What is it?"

Zuko grinned, and sat up, looking down on the bemused freedom fighter.

"You do realise, if we ever get married, your official title would be Her Highness, Princess Jet of the Fire Nation?"

Jet growled, and lunged at him, tackling him to the grassy floor again.

"Liar."

Zuko smirked.

"Actually, there are several precedents. I'm sure Uncle would love to point them out to you."

* * *

The final drabble in the 'Dead, Dammit' arc! A little bit of a cop-out, but I felt like writing something funny :D


	51. A Warrior at Heart

Disclaimer: Dont' own, wish I did.

* * *

6.4.07 **A Warrior at Heart**

"Benders are not allowed to join the Warriors. They never have been allowed. Katara, you are hereby stripped of your status as a Kyoshi Warrior. Please leave the training grounds."

Katara looked up from where she knelt in a puddle of water into the face of her friend Suki. The girl's face was hard and unremorseful as she looked down, her expression unflinching as Katara begged with her.

"Please, Suki, don't do this! You know I love this! Please, don't take this away from me, please, don't do this! I'll never bend again! Just please- please, let me stay."

Katara fought back tears, knowing her face-paint would run if she was to cry. Her chest heaved with suppressed sobs, and she looked up once again into Suki's eyes. Her friend's face softened, just enough to give Katara hope, before she wiped it away with her next words.

"Leave, before we make you. Benders are not welcome in our ranks."

Katara got to her feet, her face calm and impassive. She brushed her robes off and walked quietly to the doorway, pausing in it and looking back, just the once. She saw her once-compatriots suppress shivers at what they saw in her face, and she permitted herself a small smile before sweeping down the hut towards the village.

* * *

Prompted by this manip I made:

http / i137 . photobucket . com / albums / q220 / Blueappl /stuff / neverwanted . jpg

The start of a new arc called 'Never, Ever'.

Little bit of backstory- Katara was washed up onto Kyoshi island one day, when she was about five. Suki found her and Katara grew up on Kyoshi island.


	52. Never Ever

Disclaime: Don't own, wish I did.

* * *

7.4.07 **A Warrior at Heart**

Katara collapsed at the waters edge, staring down at her reflection. The white face paint stared mockingly back up at her, and the tears she had held back began to fall. The drops fell on her dress, leaving white rivulets as they rolled down the heavy fabric. The stains would be permanent unless washed out when still wet, but Katara didn't care.

How could Suki? They had been friends ever since she had found her washed up on the beach, half drowned. They had grown up together and entered the Kyoshi Warriors together. They had had the same first crush and fought over the same fabrics in the weaver's. Suki had only ever betrayed her once before, and that was when she had taken the position of leader of the Warriors and not told her.

_I should have realised then. I should have realised what she could do._ The tears began to fall faster, and Katara wrapped her arms around her chest as she rocked back and forth, sobbing out her grief. She looked down at her reflection again, and anger took hold of her suddenly at the sight of the ruined face paint. She took off her headdress and the gold tassels; tossing them far out onto the water and watching them sink.

Taking hold of the gold seals on her sleeves, she ripped them off and flung them out to join the headdress. She took hold of her fans and was about to offer them the same treatment. But her hand stilled, and she looked down at the burnished bronze as it flashed in the sunlight. Katara sighed, tucking them back into her sleeves. _They can banish me, but they will never stop me from being who I am at heart-_

There was a noise behind her and she whirled. Her skirts settled around her legs as her fans snapped open, pointing them directly at the two intruders before her.

_-A warrior._

* * *

Ooh, who are these mysterious intruders? And what will Katara do about losing her status as a Kyoshi warrior? Tune in tomorrow and find out!

On other news, it's Easter Sunday tomorrow. That means I don't have to write a drabble a day any more! (If you remember, I resolved to write something every day of Lent) So updates may slow down, or they may not, depending on whether I feel like writing or not :D


	53. Intruder Alert

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

* * *

8.5.07 **Never, Ever**

Aang and Sokka halted as the girl, who had only moments before been crying, spun around and directed two sharp fans towards them. She stepped carefully, moving to their right. As she walked, she spoke warily.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Aang, and this is Sokka."

"Any boat would have been decimated by the Unagi. How, then, did you arrive on Kyoshi?"

She stepped to the right again, and Sokka turned to follow her as Aang exclaimed,

"This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!"

The strange girl sidestepped again, snorting derisively.

"Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries."

Aang stepped forwards earnestly.

"I know her because I'm the Avatar."

The girl faltered slightly, but then recovered, brandishing her fan threateningly.

"That's impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared over a hundred years ago."

She sidestepped for a final time as Aang grinned disarmingly, or tried to.

"That's me!"

"I have half a mind to throw you to the Unagi."

Sokka decided he had had enough of listening, and that it was his turn to talk.

"And how are you going to do that? You're the one with your back to the-"

Sokka stopped, noticing the fatal flaw in his plan. During her sidestepping, the girl had manoeuvred herself so that she was between them and the rest of the island, and so that they had their backs to the water. She grinned mockingly, Sokka feeling his courage shrivel, just a little.

"Oh."

* * *

And we find out who the mysterious intruders are!

This marks the end of the daily updates. But I'll still post here, just not as frequently- mainly because I'm eating all those delicious chocolate eggs!

Happy Easter!


End file.
